Innate ability
All champions possess one or more "innate abilities," which are unique aspects of a champion that do not need to be leveled up like normal abilities. Innate abilities are available at the beginning of the game. Some innate abilities improve as champions level up, such as 's Frost Shot. Innate abilities often (though not always) include a unique mechanic that helps to define a champion's playstyle ( 's Martial Poise is an excellent example of this). Categories Passive abilities can be divided into eight categories as follows. ;Aura :A bonus or penalty (buff/debuff, respectively) that affects nearby units: allied, enemy or both. Some of them are active no matter the distance. ;Offensive :Grants an additional effect/buff to the basic attack of the champion and/or it's related factors (attack speed, critical chance, etc). ;Defensive :Grants a shield, damage reduction, healing and/or it's related factors (armor, magic resistance, etc). ;Ability :Grants a bonus related to the champion abilities and/or it's related factors (ability power, mana, etc). ;Utility :Grants a movement speed or crowd control reduction, etc. ;Death :Grants a bonus at the death of enemies, towers, allies or even the champion possessing the ability. ;Stacking :Grants a bonus after a specified amount of ability uses and/or basic attacks. The count is seen in-game as a stack. ;Stats :Grants bonuses for stacking another stat (for example: bonus mana for raising Ability Power). ;The following champions have Aura Innates * * }} ;The following champions have Offensive Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Defensive Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Ability Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Utility Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Death Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Stacking Innates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;The following champions have Stats Innates * * * * * * }} Trivia * , , , , , , , , and are the only champions with an innate ability that has two independent effects. * and are the only champions with an innate ability that has two effects that stack with other effects/abilities. * passives on the other hand has four independent effects. * is the only champion that has a summon passive. * is the only champion that has a transformation passive. zh:Innate ability Category:Abilities Category:Champions